User blog:Louis Bancroft/A Thorough and Honest Analysis of Pacific Rim
I took the time to download and check out Pacific Rim once again, and I really think that it's far much more than the general view of "giant monsters vs. giant robots" or "Transformers vs. Godzilla". This is easily my favorite movie of the year Fruitvale Station. It captivated me in a way that most movies don't, and after I saw it, I just felt like pulling out my old figurines from my toybox and making an imaginary fight. *'Believable Settings': Pacific Rim is a universe where people can go to sleep knowing that giant monsters actually exist, and get on with their lives. It's not something that could easily be conveyed in a film like this. But then again, a man can live his own life knowing that his brother was mauled and presumably drowned by the enormous claw of a Kaiju. *'No Cover-Up': Pacific Rim is not a dumb movie. You wanna see dumb? Watch the Transformers trilogy, a seires of films that rely on trophy women, hyperviolent robo-gore, lame teen-aimed jokes, and extreme patriotism. However, I don't hate them. Anyway, we're getting off track, so back to Pacific Rim. This film is so honest about itself, and I'll admit that it's a pretty goofy movie. But however, it doesn't try at all. And i applaud it for that. It's not striving for social commentary, sequel bait, or a confusing narrative. And that's where it shines. It sets out to prove itself to be a deep movie without attempting to glorify itself, but most films fail at this, adding meaningless drama to try and impress. The deepness of this film is about people working together to save each other and the planet from extinction. It's the small things that matter. Mako pulling out Gipsy's chain sword. A scientist and a mathematician being forced to finally work together setting up endless fangirl bromance fanfics. An egocentric boy having to finally learn the meaning of sacrifice. A man who was lost his dear brother saves his own co-pilot for personal redemption. On another level, it's science-fiction carnage, which is all you payed for. A sweet, humane, good old-fashioned movie. You don't have to try and deconstruct it liberally to make yourself feel smart after watching a live-action cartoon. It's robots vs. monsters at the end of the day. Main point: Simple does not mean dumb. *'Mako, An Independent Woman': Although somewhat hinted at near the very end. Mako is not stuck in the carbon-copy matrix of "female is obligated to engage in a forced romantic subplot" cliche. Mako and Raliegh are both pilots who have lost significant others, and intend to inflict as much trauma on the creatures that caused them their own pain. PR evens goes as far to replace a kiss between the two. Main point: A cartoonish movie just showcased a realistic relationship. Writer's Note: I'm still working on the rest, and this blog post should be finished by Thursday. Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts